1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new compounds comprising terpolymers of alkyl acrylates or methacrylates, an olefinically unsaturated homo or heterocyclic-nitrogen compound and an allyl acrylate or methacrylate or perfluoroalkyl ethyl acrylates or methacrylates and to the preparation of such compositions. These terpolymers are suitable for use as pour point depressants for a wide variety of oil compositions. The copending application of Hanh T. Le entitled "Oil Compositions Containing Terpolymers of Alkyl Acrylates Or Methacrylates, An Olefinically Unsaturated Homo Or Heterocyclic-Nitrogen Compound And An Allyl Acrylate Or Methacrylate Or Perfluoroalkyl Ethyl Acrylates Or Methacrylates", Ser. No. 07/265,626, filed Oct. 31, 1988, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,520, describes oil compositions suitable for use in combination with the terpolymers disclosed herein, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Processes and catalysts for the production of polymers of alkyl acrylates and alkyl methacrylates and/or heterocyclic-nitresen compounds are known and are currently practiced commerically.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,282, issued June 2, 1959, relates to lubricating oil compositions containing an oil soluble copolymer consisting of (1) a monovinyl-substituted pyridine, and (2) a mixture of a C.sub.16 to C.sub.20 alkyl ester of an acrylic acid and a C.sub.10 to C.sub.14 alkyl ester of an acrylic acid. The polymers are described as possessing particularly good pour point depressing properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,728, issued July 12, 1966, discloses a process for polymerizing ethylene with lauryl methacrylate and n-vinyl-2-pyrrolidone at increased temperature and pressure, using benzene as a solvent and di-t-butyl peroxide as a promoter. The polymers are described as oil additives which impart improved flow of fuel at low temperatures and improved pour point characteristics to middle distillates.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,231, issued Feb. 25, 1975 relates to residual fuels having improved low temperature flow properties. The residual fuel flow property is enhanced by the addition thereto of a copolymer of a C.sub.18 to C.sub.28 alkyl ester of acrylic acid and 4-vinylpyridine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,659, issued May 18, 1976, discloses a copolymer which imparts improved low-temperature flow properties to crude oils having a high wax content. The copolymers consist of a C.sub.14 to C.sub.30 alkyl ester of acrylic or methacrylic acid and 4-vinyl pyridine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,392, issued July 17, 1979, relates to nitrogen containing copolymers which are suitable for use as carburetor detergents and corrosion inhibitors. The copolymers consist of the olefin polymerization product of (1) a C.sub.1 to C.sub.4 alkyl methacrylate or aromatic ester of an unsaturated aliphatic mono-, di- or polycarboxylic acid, (2) a C.sub.8 to C.sub.20 saturated or unsaturated, substituted or unsubstituted, aliphatic or aromatic ester of an unsaturated mono-, di- or polyaliphatic carboxylic acid having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and (3) an ethylenically unsaturated compound containing a nitrogen atom, e.g., dimethyl amino ethyl methacrylate acid or 4-vinyl pyridine.
It must be noted, however, that the specific terpolymers comprising the alkyl esters of unsaturated monocarboxylic acid, olefinically unsaturated homo or heterocyclic-nitrogen compounds, and allyl acrylate or methacrylate or perfluoroalkyl ethyl acrylates or methacrylates claimed herein are new.